In Our Songs
by poppysmic59
Summary: A lot of things happened in the last year and a half. Mitchie released her first album and the guys are more popular than ever. Discover what happened during that year and a half through their songs. Sequel to Remember me.
1. Solo

Hello everyone !

I'm back for the sequel to Remember me. I hope you'll like it.

* * *

In Our Songs :

Chapter 1 :

Solo

"Today is a busy day for Hollywood Records." The host of Hot Tunes TV announced. "Today, two of their top stars release their album. Mitchie Torres and Connect three are indeed in competition for the top of the charts. Who will you choose ?"

"Yeah Shane who will you choose ?" Jason asked his best friend. They were sitting in the living room of their apartment, watching the morning edition of Hot Tunes' report.

"Who do you think ?" Shane almost spat at his friend. And turned his attention back to the TV, where the host was back after a commercial break.

"This is Mitchie Torres debut album, even though you already know her from her duet with Shane Gray and her videos on the internet. It's a really different style that Miss Torres gives us with her album called "Solo". Lots of break up songs on this." the host said showing Mitchie's album. "Would it have something to do with hers and Shane Gray's break up almost five months ago ? That's what we're all wondering here at Hot Tunes TV."

This news didn't exactly thrill Shane. This day was supposed to be about Connect Three not about his ex-girlfriend. "Hey Shane is Chelsea coming with you tonight at the release party ?" Nate asked his band mate when he entered the apartment, talking on the phone. Shane nodded. "Yeah Shane's coming with his girlfriend... No Rick, not Mitchie, the new one." Nate told their manager, said his goodbyes and hung up.

Shane's smile flattened a bit more, as he turned back to the TV, trying to forget about what just happened. "What you're watching ?" Nate asked his friends as he sat in between them.

"Hot Tunes, apparently Shane got told off in Mitchie's new album." Jason told Nate.

"Not true, they think that, it might not be true." Shane protested, but deep down he knew they were most likely right, not that he would admit it.

"Oh believe me, you got told off. At least that was her goal." Nate told him. "You hurt her Shane, really bad." Nate added.

"How would you know ?" Shane asked, a little tense. He didn't like to talk about his break up with Mitchie.

"I was there when she recorded it, I went to get Caitlyn from the studio but they weren't done yet so I stayed and listened. Believe me all her songs are about you." Nate told him and changed the channel, knowing fully well that Shane wouldn't want to hear about Mitchie's album.

"Why did she have to release it the same day as us ?" Shane whined angrily. "She knew we wanted to release ours today. She just wanted to piss me off."

"_I won't change my release date, Shane !" Mitchie told him for the umpteenth time. "If you don't want your album released on the same day as mine, change your date." It was one of their many arguments, it was the only thing they would do together since their break up, argue. They would do their best to avoid each other, but if they crossed path, they would argue._

"_Why should I change my date ? We told the label first !" He said exasperated._

"_Then I guess our albums will get out on the same day." Mitchie told him with a fake smile and left the room._

"You deserved it Shane. She knew Jason and I wouldn't care, so she went through with it. You hurt her, she wanted to hurt you in return, even though I think it isn't enough." Shane knew his band mates didn't approve of what happened, but he wouldn't apologize. It happened and he couldn't go back in time and change what he did.

"Do you think I can go to Mitchie's release party instead of ours ?" Jason asked Nate. Since the break up, They couldn't hung out together without the ex lover picking a fight, and Jason missed his best girl friend.

"_Come on, Shane behave. I want to see Mitchie again." Jason plead as they were on their way to Caitlyn's Birthday party at the girls apartment. _

"_I'll behave if she does." Shane answered, crossing his arms on his chest. "Why does she have to be here anyway ?" Shane asked._

"_It's her apartment and Catlyn is her best friend Shane, why wouldn't she be here ?" Jason answered. "Now if you feel the need to pick up a fight, repress it." He told Shane as they arrived to destination._

_Once they got inside the apartment Jason went to look for Mitchie and once he did, he engulfed her in a tight hug. "I missed you too, Jase." Mitchie said smiling at one of her best friends, but it disappeared when she saw Shane. "Why is he doing here ?" She asked bitterly._

"_He'll behave." Jason promised. He did behave for a while until Chelsea showed up. "Mitchie I had no idea she would come." Jason told her when he saw her sad expression._

"_I have to go." She whispered and ran for the door, taking her coat on the way, and hid her face as she passed the couple._

"_Mitchie !" Jason called and ran after her. He stopped beside Shane. "I thought you said you'd behave ?" Jason said angry and disappointed at the same time._

"_I did nothing, I haven't even talked to her." Shane protested. _

"_You just had to bring her, and rub it in didn't you ? If you weren't one of my best friend I'd kick your ass." He told his friend and ran after Mitchie._

"No !" Shane yelled at him. "Jason you're part of the group, you can't not come to the release party !" Jason wasn't phased by his friend's outburst, he chose to ignore it and left the room to get ready to go to the girl's apartment with Nate. Shane would go hang out with his girlfriend for the rest of the day.

"Oh, Caitlyn gave me this for you." Nate told Shane and handed him a wrapped CD. Shane unwrapped it and came face to face with his ex's album.

"Is this a joke ?" Shane asked his friend.

"Listen to it, you didn't talk about it with her. You'll understand how she feels." Nate said and left with Jason, leaving Shane alone, Mitchie's album still in his hands.

He pondered his choice for about fifteen minutes, his eyes constantly shifting between the CD player and his hands. He finally decided to give it a shot he still had a little time before Chelsea would show up.

**You speak to me  
And in your words I hear a melody  
But in the twilight it's so hard to see  
What's wrong for me**

**I can't resist  
Until you give the truth a little twist  
As if your gonna get away with this  
You're not sorry**

**I can't believe I fell for this**

**I fell through the hole  
down at the bottom of your soul  
Didn't think you could go  
So low  
Look at what you've done  
You're losing me  
Here's what you've won  
Got me planning to go  
Solo  
Solo**

**You sing to me  
Too bad you couldn't even stay on key  
If your life is such a mystery  
Why don't you just stick to acting?**

**Here you go again  
You couldn't find my number until when  
You thought that you can get to my best friend  
Without a script your game is lacking**

**I can't believe I fell for this**

**I fell through the hole  
Down at the bottom of your soul  
Didn't think you could go  
So low  
Look at what you've done  
You're losing me  
Here's what you've won  
Got me planning to go  
Solo  
Solo**

**I'd rather go to a party alone  
Than have to walk around with you on my arm  
Now that I'm proud to admit that we're done  
Good luck trying to find me...**

**Cause I didn't think you could go  
So low  
Look at what you've done  
You're losing me  
Here's what you've won  
Got me planning to go  
Solo**

Mitchie's lyrics hurt Shane more that he thought it would. It wasn't the comment on his singing or the allusion to the incident with her best friend Sierra. He didn't want her phone number to get with her, Chelsea just wanted to learn mandarin, and he remembered that Sierra was in AP mandarin in high school.

No what hurt him most was the fact that she was glad they were over. He didn't have feelings for her anymore, at least he thought he did, but it still hurt. She thought he was wrong for her, that his choice, as bad as it had been seen, made her want to stay single.

He was interrupted by the doorbell ringing, he stopped the CD player and went to open the door, to find Chelsea. He put on a fake smile and pecked her on the lips. "Hey there pop star." Chelsea told him. His smile disappeared at her words.

* * *

Shane managed to hide how hurt he was until the release party. Everything was fine until he saw Jason and Nate exiting the place. "Where are you two going ?"

"We're going to Mitchie's party !" Jason said excitingly. "Rick told us we could go for a bit to support her, he said it would be good PR, plus it's right across the hall." he told Shane ans skipped out of the party, and Nate stayed behind.

"You listened to it." Nate told him. It wasn't a question, he knew Shane listened to Mitchie's album, he could tell.

"I listened to only one song." Shane said slowly. "Just go, and tell her I said congrats." He said it like he didn't mean it, but he did. She had talent, and her songs where really good.

Nate didn't say a word, he nodded and went to join his girlfriend and friends across the hall. He found the three of them chatting together. He took a wrapped package from his pocket and handed it to Mitchie. Just like Shane that morning, she opened it and found Connect three new CD. She eyed him and her best friend suspiciously. "Give it a chance, he wrote most of the songs." Caitlyn told her.

"He said to tell you congrats, and has yours too, listened to the first song this morning." Nate told her.

"Whose plan is this ?" She asked under her breath. They all looked at each other. "Guys Shane might be gullible but I'm not. So whose plan is this ?"

"_Nate we have to do it, as good at hiding as she is, I know that Mitchie is hurting and we know that Chelsea ..." Caitlyn started but Jason stopped her. "Oh right she's here." Caitlyn remembered. "We need to find something. They belong together, everyone knows that."_

"_Fine, the album thing then ?" Nate asked his girlfriend. "The day of the release. I'll give it to them, they won't think it's fishy."_

_And the plan was put in action._

"Mitchie it's not a plan ! We already tried to get the two of you to talk it didn't work. You can't stand each other we got it." Caitlyn told her best friend. She knew she would be mad when she'd figure it out but it was for her best.

"Well we have to go back now, but we'll see you tomorrow." Nate said and dragged Jason out of the room before he would spill the beans.

* * *

So how was it ? Do you like it so far ?


	2. Things will never be the same

Hello everyone !

I'm happy you liked the beginning so far. Thank you for reading it, and to the people who reviewed : spwarkle ; Xthereal-meX ; sammiibae ; lovelivelifehope14 ; BandS4ever

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter for those who didn't review and that you will like this one.

**

* * *

**

**In Our Songs :**

**Chapter 2 :**

**Things Will Never Be The Same :**

As she had always done, Mitchie set up her laptop so she would only have to press play and wake up to one of her songs, but Caitlyn had another idea. It's not to one of her songs that Mitchie woke up to but to the first track of Connect 3's new album. "Caitlyn !" She yelled from her bed and stopped the songs before anyone even sang.

"Why did you stop it ?" Caitlyn asked when she entered her best friend's bedroom. "It's a great song to wake up to." She told her all innocently.

Mitchie saw right through her act though. She sat up in her bed and looked at her friend in the eye. "So now you're going to tell me what's that plan of yours." She demanded but Caitlyn didn't bulge, not one bit afraid of her friend's expression or reaction. "Cait, even if I still loved him, which isn't the case." She added quickly. "I doubt he would return the feelings.."

"How would you know that ?" Caitlyn asked, even though she knew exactly what happened between the two.

"You know exactly how I know." Mitchie sighed.

_It was in early October when Mitchie stomped in the apartment, Shane hot on her heels."I can't believe you were cheating on me !" Mitchie yelled to her soon to be ex boyfriend, eyes full of tears and anger at the same time. "I knew you were a player, but I thought you changed !" Obviously she thought wrong. _

"_I wasn't cheating on you, Mitchie !" Shane said angrily when she wouldn't let him explain. "Chelsea and I were just hanging out."_

_Mitchie knew that technically he was telling her the truth, but there was too much signs telling her that Shane hadn't quit his player ways._

She went to the bathroom and took a shower to cool off. Ever since they broke up, the mare mention of Shane's name would make her boil inside, her friend didn't give though. "Mitchie you have to listen to it. At least one song. Shane does it, why not you ?" She asked from the other side of the door.

"Because I hate him, and I'd like to keep it that way !" Mitchie retorted.

Caitlyn didn't want to hear it though. She waited to hear the shower run, pushed the volume at the maximum and put the laptop at the door. "I don't care what you want, you have to catch up with Shane ! Two songs today !" She hit play and ran away

**Yeah, yeahhh, eh, eh, oh, oh  
Yeah, yeahhh, eh, eh, oh, oh**

****

Try to fall asleep tonight  
i lay awake and dream of life  
When we thought we could make it  
Wasted all our time  
And I wouldn't change  
A single thing, I know

We get closer and closer again  
But we're falling apart  
I'm losing you're losing a friend  
It's always over before we start  
You're asking for love and I wish  
That it could be the way that it was  
But it's over there's no one to blame  
It'll never be the same

Try to fall asleep tonight  
i lay awake and dream of life  
When we thought we could make it  
Wasted all our time  
But I wouldn't change  
A single thing I know

We get closer and closer again  
But we're falling apart  
I'm losing you're losing a friend  
It's always over before we start  
You're asking for love and I wish  
That it could be the way that it was  
But it's over there's no one to blame  
It'll never be the same

Two wrongs don't make it right  
Two hearts are on the line  
Maybe we could have made it  
If we waited and time is right  
In the end I'm a friend  
But that's all I am to you

We get closer and closer again  
But we're falling apart  
I'm losing you're losing a friend  
It's always over before we start  
You're asking for love and I wish  
That it could be the way that it was  
But it's over there's no one to blame  
It'll never be the same  
It'll never be the same

We get closer and closer again  
But we're falling apart  
I'm losing you're losing a friend  
It's always over before we start  
You're asking for love and I wish  
I believed you but it's easy to see  
That it's over there's no one to blame  
It'll never be the same  
No it'll never be the same  
No it'll never be the same

**It's over there's no one to blame  
It'll never be the same  
It's over there's no one to blame  
It'll never be the same  
It's over there's no one to blame  
It'll never be the same  
It's over there's no one to blame  
It'll never be the same**

Mitchie had had enough. She got out of her shower her hair still full of shampoo and wrapped a towel around her body before she stepped out of her bathroom and stopped the song. She got the CD out of her laptop and threw it across the room.

Yes she had been asking for love, and she had thought it was what he wanted too. He broke her heart and he deserved his insomnia. He wouldn't change a thing ? Great because she wouldn't change a thing either. She was happy with the situation. She was happy with their breakup. At least it was what she kept telling herself.

With what he had done to her, he surely never was one of her friends, so she wasn't loosing one. And what was with that line "but it's over there's no one to blame." ? He was to blame. Heck all of it was his doing not hers. "What was this noise ?" Caitlyn asked from the living room.

"The CD thrown against the wall !" Mitchie yelled and went back in her shower to rinse her hair. "What an hypocrite he is !" She groaned sitting on the couch with a banana. "I can't believe him. Soon it will be my fault we broke up."

"What are you talking about Mitchie ?" Caitlyn asked her, hoping she was misinterpreting her friend's rage. If she wasn't, their plan wasn't working as planned.

"He cheated on me, denied it, then admitted it, but now it's no one's fault." She said exasperated. If her friends' plan was to get them back together or at least on speaking terms , they were failing big time. "I can't wait for him to hear the second track. He wants suffering, gosh he's gonna get it." Mitchie wanted revenge now. Shane had broken her heart and it wasn't quite mended yet, this album wasn't the best thing for her to have closure or to make her realize she still had feelings for Shane, and Caitlyn understood that now, seeing her best friend.

"Mitchie, you have banana on your hands." Caitlyn told her nicely. Mitchie was so angry with the song that she had squished the banana without noticing it. Caitlyn thought it might be better to let her go at her speed, she wouldn't force her to listen to it anymore, but she knew her friend would eventually listen to the other songs. She was sure it got her curious.

* * *

For the rest of the day Mitchie stayed in her bed room. She was supposed to go to several malls to sign her CD but she faked illness. Caitlyn knew perfectly well she was faking but acted like she believed it. So Mitchie was sitting cross legged in the middle of her bed, her eyes glued on the CD lying on the floor. It had been hours and she was now contemplating picking it up and listening to the next song. Sure she was hurt and angry but she had good memories to hang on to.

_The most vivid of her memories was her first performance on stage before thousands of connect three fans. The boys were performing Fly with me glancing regularly at the girls side stage. As the song ended and Nate and Jason were catching their breath, Shane went back to the mike-stand. "So how are we doing so far ?" He asked and the fans screamed like there was no tomorrow. "Well guys you might be in for a trick tonight." Shane announced._

"_Our buddy Shane is going to be in trouble." Nate said and the crowd laughed. This got Mitchie nervous. A few nights before Shane had asked her if she would perform in one of their concerts and Mitchie had said yes on the one condition she would have time to prepare._

_At this moment Shane turned to her with a big smile and she understood why Nate said he would be in trouble. "Come out Mitchie." Shane called her and she shook her head no vigorously. There was no way she was going out there unprepared. "Would you guys like to hear her sing ?" He asked the fans and again they screamed they wanted to._

"_I'm gonna kill him." She told Caitlyn, and mouthed it to him. His answer was to laugh. The crowd started to call her name and Caitlyn started pushing her to the stage, a mike already in her hand. She noticed Nate and Jason laughing at the scene. "I'm all going to kill you." Mitchie muttered. Soon she was on the stage and couldn't go back._

"_There she is. My beautiful girlfriend Mitchie Torres everyone." Shane introduced her. She took a deep breath and joined Shane center stage. She reiterated her threat in his ear and soon the track for "this is me" started to play._

_She had had a blast singing her song and the fans seemed to like it. Shane and the others were off the hook even if she slapped Shane's shoulder a few times after the show. This memory was one of the few she could think back to and feel almost no pain at all._

"Mitchie !" Caitlyn called from the living room. "I'm going to the guys apartment. I'll be back with Nate and Jase for dinner !" She told her best friend and left. She didn't waste her breath asking her if she wanted to come with her anymore, her answer was always no.

She stayed on her bed for about another hour, her eyes still on the CD. Did she really wanted to hear the other songs Shane had written if it was to be angry again ? There must be some nice songs, she thought. After all there were nice ones on hers. After a few other minutes, she took a deep breath and got up. She picked the CD and put it back in her laptop. "Here goes nothing." She said and hit play and the second song of the album started to play.


	3. What did I do to your heart

Hello everyone.

I'd like to thank every single one of you people who read this story, I really hope you're liking it so far. Big thanks to the three people who reviewed.

c1m1rline : not technically speaking, well yes but no, it complicated. You'll know more in next chapter.

Xthereal-meX : thanks for your review, I'm happy you liked it, as for the video clip I don't remember it clearly so I guess I'll have to go check it out to jog my memory.

BandS4ever : happy you like it, and here's the update you were waiting for.

You guys enjoy this chapter and review if you feel like it.

* * *

In Our Songs :

Chapter 3 :

What did I do to your heart :

**Connect 3's apartment :**

Shane had locked himself in his room when Caitlyn got to the guys' apartment. He had just listened to the second song of Mitchie's album and was hurting, really badly. The song was _"Don't forget" _and it reminded him of how he had hurt her almost two years before. He really wasn't worthy of her after all, he did it all wrong again, but it was too late now anyway. He couldn't have her back and he had Chelsea anyway.

"Shane ?" Caitlyn called from the other side of his locked door. "Shane are you okay ?" She asked again. He composed himself and went to open his door. "Wow !" She said when she saw the expression on his face. He was hurting, there was no way denying it, was it because of their plan again ? Caitlyn swore she would talk with her boyfriend and his best friend about it. "Did you see a ghost or something ?" She asked him as he let her in.

"More like heard one." He mumbled under his breath and went back to his bed and got under his sheets. "She hates me, right ?" He asked, Caitlyn knew he was talking about Mitchie.

"Lets just say that she didn't appreciate _"things wil__l never be the same"_, and squished a banana right after listening to it." Caitlyn said smiling a little at the memory of Mitchie, hands full of banana. When she saw that Shane wasn't even smiling one bit, she tried to comfort him. "She doesn't hate you, Shane. She's hurting because of the Chelsea thing." She explained. "She loved you very much, and you broke her heart."

Caitlyn hadn't told Shane about what she had overheard Chelsea say, it wasn't her place, she had told Nate who had told Jason, and they would talk about it when it was only the three of them, which was happening a lot since Mitchie and Shane had broken up about six months ago.

_"Are you sure you heard her say that ?" Nate asked his girlfriend when she told him about what she heard. "Are you 100% sure ?" He asked again and Caitlyn nodded sadly. She had been happy when Shane found someone else, and Chelsea seemed like a nice girl. He hadn't been the same since Mitchie had broken up with him and with Chelsea he was more like him than the day before._

_"Do you think I should tell him ?" She asked Nate and he shook his head. "Why not ? He deserves to know I won't let this witch use him Nate, Mitchie's best friend or not." She protested._

_"I'll tell Jason and we'll think of a way to tell him." He reassured his girlfriend. "He'll say it's not your place if you're the one to tell him."_

It had been about two weeks since they had this conversation and Nate and Jason still hadn't found a way to tell their best friend. Well Jason had but they were really silly options. "Well we're going back to my place for dinner, Nate told me you had a date with Chelsea tonight." Caitlyn told him, trying her hardest to keep a straight face.

Once again on their way back to Mitchie and Caitlyn's apartment they started debating how to tell Shane about Chelsea. "No Jason we can't make him a big card saying : "Sorry, your girlfriend is using you."! Would you like to learn it that way ?" He asked his friend.

"I don't have a girlfriend. and I think it's a good idea." Jason defended. "I'd like to be told that way."

"Jason, I'm sorry but I'm with Nate on this one." Caitlyn told him with a sad smile. She liked Jason silly ideas but it wasn't the most sensible thing to do under those circumstances. "Why don't you just tell him. You sit him in the living room and tell him." She proposed. They had thought about it but neither one of them wanted to be the one to announce him the bad news. "Oh come on suck it up !" She said when she understood why they hadn't picked this option. "Fine I'll do it, but I thought it wasn't my place ?"

"Totally your place." Nate and Jason chorused.

**Mitchie and Caitlyn's apartment :**

Back at the girls apartment Mitchie braced herself has the music started to play. Would it hurt or would it be a nice song ? There had to be something nice about her in the CD, there were nice things about him on hers after all.

**Baby girl, I'm just a bit confused  
You've been acting like you've been abused  
By me lately, what's going on?**

****

All I do is treat you with respect  
All the best and never nothing less  
You continue to cry and I just don't know why

What did I do to your heart?  
What did I do to your heart?  
Did I break it apart?  
Did I break it? Your heart

What did I do to your heart?  
What did I do to your heart?  
Did I break it apart?  
Did I break it? Your heart

All I ever get is attitude  
Constant never ending bad mood from you, baby  
What's going on?

All I need is just an answer, please  
So I can show you what you mean to me  
But you continue to cry and I just don't know why

What did I do to your heart?  
What did I do to your heart?  
Did I break it apart?  
Did I break it? Your heart

What did I do to your heart?  
What did I do to your heart?  
Did I break it apart?  
Did I break it? Your heart  
Whoa

What did I do to your?  
What did I do to your?  
Yeah

What did I do to your heart?  
What did I do to your heart?  
Did I break it apart?  
Did I break it? Your heart

**What did I do to your heart?  
Tell me, what did I do to your heart?  
Did I break it apart?  
Did I break it? Your heart**

It wasn't that bad, Mitchie though as she stopped the CD. It wasn't exactly nice but he hadn't lied in this one at least. She hadn't been the nicest person on earth toward the end of their relationship, when pictures of Shane and Chelsea started to appear in magazines. They were totally innocent photos but it had still bugged her and led her to cry or snap at Shane. He probably wrote it before their break up.

"Mitchie ? We're here !" Caitlyn yelled when she entered the apartment. She checked herself in the mirror and went out of her bedroom to greet her friends.

"Hi guys. How are you doing ?" She asked them and sat on the couch.

"The question is how are YOU doing ?" Jason said, and Mitchie eyes Caitlyn. "Yeah she told us about the banana." Jason admitted.

"Jase !" Caitlyn whined. "We weren't supposed to talk about this." She reminded him. They had talked about their plan in the car and Caitlyn had told the two boys about her worries.

"_Guys, maybe my plan wasn't such a good one after all." She admitted as they neared the girls' apartment._

"_What do you mean such a good idea ?" Nate asked a little worried and surprised at his girlfriend confession. "What happened ?"_

"_Nothing bad, but it might hurt them and complicate things even more." She said and prepared for Nate's outburst. It had been her idea all along and the guys were reluctant to help her with it. "I know you said it would happen but I just didn't think they would take it that bad. This morning Mitchie killed a poor banana because of "Things will never be the same" and I guess that Shane was the way he was because he listened to "Don't forget" before I got to your apartment." She said in a breath._

"_Caitlyn, I told you it would happen." Nate repeated calmly. "But it might not be that bad. Mitchie had a reason to be mad at Shane for the song and Shane was probably feeling guilty." He reassured her. "Stop worrying about it. If they can't bear it anymore they'll stop listening anyway."_

"Fine, then lets talk about Camp Rock." Nate proposed when he saw that Jason wouldn't drop it. "Are you happy to go back Mitchie ?" He asked her. The only mention of Camp Rock made Mitchie forget all about Shane and the first song of their album. It was like her second home, and she loved going there.

"I can't wait, the four of us are going to have so much fun. And Tess won't be here to ruin it this time." Mitchie said with a huge smile. Shane wouldn't be here either but that was a given, they made sure they wouldn't be in the same place at the same time, he would spend his summer with Chelsea in Miami. "Do you think we could have a cabin for the four of us this time ?" She asked her friends.

Caitlyn smiled at Mitchie's attitude, she was like teenage Mitchie, carefree and happy to have a summer all about music, she wasn't young adult Mitchie, a little bitter and avoiding all about Shane Gray. Camp Rock would always bring her back to her happy self.

"I guess so, but I can always ask him the next time I talk to him." Nate said, and Mitchie was beaming. They continued to talk about their summer plans throughout dinner until the two boys had to go back to their apartment.

"Did you see Shane when you went over to the guys' ?" Mitchie asked her friend timidly. She had thought a lot and figured that some songs might hurt him, and she kind of felt sorry. Maybe it did nothing to him but after she listened to the first two songs of their album, she thought that her songs might hurt him in the same way his had.

"Yeah, I saw him." Caitlyn told her friend, but pondered for a moment if she should tell her in what state she had found Shane or keep it for her.

"I hurt him, didn't I ?" She asked. She really wanted to know or guilt might start to eat her. Caitlyn stayed silent indicating to Mitchie that she was right. "Could you tell him that I'm sorry ?" She asked again. Caitlyn was happy that her plan seemed to be working a little, even if it was only Mitchie for now.

"I'll tell him, but I'm not your messenger Mitchie, you'll have to face him sooner or later." Caitlyn told her and Mitchie sighed. "I know it's easier to blame him Mitchie, but you have t admit that you didn't do anything to get things back on track." She pointed out.

It hurt Mitchie that Caitlyn would blame some of their break up on her, but she knew somewhere deep down inside of her that she was right. But that was done, and going back was impossible. She just had to live with it. "I know, but you'll tell him right ?" Mitchie asked Caitlyn to be sure she would do it.

"Just this once, I'll do it." Caitlyn said and went to bed thinking things might turn around sooner than she had originally thought.


	4. Gonna get caught

Hello everyone !

I'm back for chapter 4, I'm pretty sure you'll be happy by the end of this chapter. I have to admit that I changed my plans but it will be best that way.

As always, I'd like to thank everyone for reading last chapter and the 4 people that reviewed it :

PeaceLoveCheer45620 ; Xthereal-meX ( I had to find a little funny thing and of course Jason was the one for that ) ; lovelivelifehope14 ; BandS4ever ; xWinniePoohx

I really hope you'll like this chapter.

**

* * *

**

**In Our Songs :**

**Chapter 4 :**

**Gonna get caught :**

Shane and Chelsea spent the night at the guys' apartment, at least it was what they had planned a few days beforehand. Chelsea left only an hour after she arrived though. Shane didn't mind, he really wasn't in the mood, he was still upset by "don't forget". Mitchie even hunted his dreams that night.

"_I can't believe it ! You trust tabloids more than you trust me ?" Shane asked Mitchie before she could break up with him. He really couldn't believe it, he didn't do anything, he just met one of his old friends and took a coffee with her. Mitchie stayed silent and Shane's heart broke a little bit more. "Mitchie, there's nothing between me and Chelsea. I can swear it on my life."_

"_Shane you know that I don't trust tabloids, but there's obviously more between the two of you than what you're telling me" Mitchie told him honestly. She just had a hunch when she saw the picture on the front page, something told her that Shane wasn't completely honest with her._

"_So you don't trust either of us ?" He asked her, just to be sure. They already had this kind of conversation when Tess came to camp rock almost a year before. "Mitchie, I won't let something like that get between us again. I'll do anything you want." He proposed._

"_There's only one thing you can do." She said. "You stop seeing her."_

"_Mitchie, I can't control that. What if I see her on the street ? I run away ?"_

"_I don't care what you do, I don't want this again." Mitchie said, showing him the magazine. "Do you know what it's like to have every single person you see on the street ask you if we broke up ? It hurts Shane, and I don't what to suffer again."_

He woke up early the next morning. He wanted to talk to Mitchie more than anything, but he knew he would only have the door slammed in his face. He took a shower and decided that if he couldn't talk to her, then he would listen to the next song on her album. Right now, he didn't care if it hurt even more, he just wanted to hear her voice.

**You reeled me in with your smile****  
****You make me melt with your voice****  
****Now I've been gone now for a while****  
****Just to find that I'm your seventh choice****  
****And I don't wanna pay the cost****  
****But it'd be best if you get lost****  
****'Cause we kno****w you'll never change****  
****  
****Don't say that you need me****  
****And don't play these games with my mind****  
****You better get out of my head****  
****'Cause you're wasting your time****  
****And don't say it's forever****  
****And don't play, 'cause you had your shot****  
****You better stop messing around****  
****'Caus****e you're gonna get caught****  
****  
****You promised me all of your time****  
****I guess I'm not the only one**

**but see it's my heart on the line this time****  
****I'm your number one, or I'm gone****  
****  
****Don't say that you need me****  
****And don't play these games with my mind****  
****You better get out of ****my head****  
****'Cause you're wasting your time****  
****And don't say it's forever****  
****And don't play, 'cause you had your shot****  
****You better stop messing around****  
****'Cause you're gonna get caught****  
****  
****Go and try to get me back****  
****I won't forget about our past****  
****I never had the guts to leave****  
****Now you're making it****  
****Now you're making it****  
****Much easier for me to see****  
****  
****And don't say that you sorry****  
****You're breaking every inch of my heart****  
****I should have known from the start****  
****Now it's time to get lost****  
****  
****And don't say that you need me****  
****And don't play these game****s with my mind****  
****You better get out of my head****  
****'Cause you're wasting your time****  
****And don't say it's forever****  
****And don't play, 'cause you had you shot****  
****You better stop messing around****  
****'Cause you're gonna get caught****  
****You better stop messing around****  
****'Cause you're gonna**** get caught**

It hurt, oh yes it hurt. But Shane chose to ignore it. He couldn't blame Mitchie for being mad. He saw Chelsea a bunch of times, it wasn't intentional but he found himself falling for her, and what had to happen happened. They kissed and it was caught on camera. Of course Mitchie found out and broke up with him.

All the things in this song, Mitchie had learned them during a truth or dare game. She wasn't happy with it, but she knew it was the past and couldn't do anything about it.

Caitlyn arrived a little later, and the other two boys were asleep. "Hey Caitlyn. Do you want some breakfast ?" Shane asked her and Caitlyn nodded. It was the day, she would have to tell Shane about what she had heard two weeks earlier. It broke her heart to break his but it had to be done or it would hurt him even more.

"_Don't worry Luke, it won't take much longer, he invited me at their release party. He takes me everywhere already." Chelsea said in her phone as she entered the bathroom. Caitlyn hid in the closet and listened carefully. The conversation seemed fishy instantly. "Luke you know I'm only using him to help you afterward. You'll be famous babe, I promise. Love you too." She whispered and left the bathroom._

"_What a bitch." Caitlyn muttered under her breath. She couldn't believe she had been fooled by this bimbo's act. She went back to the living room and Nate saw something was wrong as Caitlyn totally ignored Chelsea._

"_Are you alright Caity ?" He asked rubbing her back and she shook her head. "Let's go lie down." He said and helped her up and into his bedroom. He closed the door behind him and got her to tell him what was wrong._

"Caitlyn !" Shane called her waving his hand in front of her eyes. It got her out of her thoughts. "Thinking about Nate ?" He joked and she thought that he couldn't be farther from the reality.

She laughed a little and stopped when she remembered the little thing Mitchie had asked her to do the previous day. "Mitchie asked me to say sorry, yesterday." She announced and gauged his reaction.

"You told her ?" He asked her. They were girls and also best friend so it seemed logical for Shane that they would talk about everything.

"I didn't have to. She asked if I saw you, I told her yes and she guessed." Caitlyn explained and Shane was a little surprised that they would still talk about him. "She wanted you to know she's sorry." Shane opened his mouth but Caitlyn stopped him. "I'm not a messenger, you find a way of apologizing on your own." She said and started to eat her eggs.

"Fine." He said a little disappointed and ate too. Now that Mitchie had apologized he felt like the bad guy, and he knew that he had been all along. After all he was the one caught kissing another girl. Mitchie really didn't need to apologize, sure her songs kind of hurt but he couldn't say he didn't deserve it. "If I write something, would you give it to her ?" He asked a few minutes later and she nodded. It wasn't going that bad after all.

"Hey guys !" Jason sang when he entered the kitchen. "Hey Caitlyn, I did the card." He said very proud of himself and Caitlyn smacked her hand to her forehead.

"Jason, we told you yesterday we wouldn't use the card idea. It's rude." Caitlyn said as nicely as possible not to hurt the guy she considered as her big brother. "You can show it to me afterward though." She added to cheer him up.

"What card are you talking about ?" Shane asked the both of them. Jason was about to answer but Caitlyn shut him up with her hand before he could tell Shane. It wouldn't have been the most sensible way to tell him Chelsea was using him.

"Your birthday card !" Caitlyn improvised. "You can't see it now of course."

"Great, now I have to make another card." Jason mumbled and Caitlyn slapped his shoulder. "Oww ! What was that for ?"

"Shut up." She told him through clenched teeth as Shane laughed at them. "Shut up too." She told him.

"Seems like someone is PMSing." Shane sing song elbowing Jason who of course didn't get it.

"Nate !" Caitlyn whined and ran into her boyfriend's arm when he entered the room still half asleep. "Your friends are picking on me." She complained and buried her head in his chest.

Things died down and they finished breakfast together. Later, after the guys took their shower Nate and Jason started to get fidgety. "What's wrong with you guys ?" Shane asked and they both bowed their head. "What's wrong with them ?" He asked Caitlyn.

"I think you might want to sit before I start." Caitlyn told him and Shane raised his eyebrows. "Just sit !" She snapped and he sat. "I don't want to be the one to tell you this, and know that Mitchie doesn't know about it, this isn't revenge." She explained.

"Then why are you the one to tell me if you don't want to ?" Shane asked her and she looked at the other two boys. "Oh, I get it."

"There's no easy way to tell you this so I'll tell you right out. Chelsea is using you." She said after she took a deep breath, and Shane started to laugh. "I'm not joking Shane I heard her. You're like my brother, I wouldn't lie to you."

"Shane she's serious." Jason told Shane when he didn't stop laughing. This didn't make him stop either and it got Caitlyn frustrated.

"Don't go crying afterwards Shane, I told you. You don't believe me that's your problem so don't try to get my help." She said and got up to leave. She couldn't believe he would trust this witch and not her.

"Caitlyn wait !" Shane said when he realized she was really serious. After three years he knew when she was really serious about something, and if she told him something like she just did, then she was sure of what she was saying. "I'm sorry." He apologized and hugged her. Then what she told her, settled in and he went into shock. "So she doesn't love me ?" The three others shook their head sadly. "Mitchie broke up with me for nothing ? I messed up again, I fell for her act." He said mostly to himself and buried his head in his hands.

"Do you want your card ?" Jason asked and Nate slapped him behind the head. "hey, I'm trying to help him." He complained and rubbed the sore point on his neck.

Shane buried his head on Caitlyn's lap and silently cried for about an hour before he looked up at her. "Can you call Mitchie over please ?" He asked and She nodded. Nate got up instantaneously and called Mitchie.


	5. Tonight

Hello everyone !

Sorry for the little delay in the update, fanfiction had small problems.

Thank you for reading last chapter. Big thanks to everyone who reviewed (Xthereal-meX ; BandS4ever ; PeaceLoveCheer45620 ; xWinniePoohx ; XxXphilippa001XxX ; ChocoCreamChu ; leoshunny1985), it means a lot to me to know that you like the story.

Here is chapter 5, I hope you'll like it.

**

* * *

**

**In Our Songs :**

**Chapter 5 :**

**Tonight :**

Mitchie woke up the next morning and found the apartment empty. There was a note from Caitlyn on the fridge.

_Went to the guys, _

_Had something important to do there,_

_Will be back for lunch,_

_XO Cait._

Mitchie sighed and made herself a bowl of cereal. She knew it was normal for Caitlyn to want to spend time with her boy friend but she felt terribly alone when she was off to the boys'. She would love to go but Shane would be here and it would be no fun. She was used to it now, but she still felt alone.

She had absolutely nothing to do until she was back from camp rock, no TV shows, no concert, nothing, so she decided to watch TV and turned it on HotTunes. "This thing never happened before and would probably never happen again, but there are two albums at the top of the charts with the exact same number of copies sold." The presenter announced and got Mitchie's attention immediately. "Mitchie Torres' and Connect 3's album are both number one ! congratulations to you guys." After the morning report Mitchie went to take her shower and checked her emails.

She was about to leave her lap top when she remembered her little work, she took Connect 3's CD out of its case and clicked on the third song. "Here goes nothing." She said and the song started.

**Well, here we are again  
Throwing punch lines, no one wins  
As the morning sun begins to rise  
We're fading fast and we won't work this out**

****

No, we're not gonna work this out tonight  
(We won't work this out)  
No, we're not gonna make this right  
So I'll give a kiss and say goodbye  
(Give a kiss goodbye)  
'Cause we're not gonna work this out tonight

Every single word's been said  
(Whoa, oh, oh)  
Broke each other's hearts again  
(Oh)  
As the starlit sky begins to shine  
We're breaking down  
She screams out

No, we're not gonna work this out tonight  
(We won't work this out)  
No, we're not gonna make this right  
So I'll give a kiss and say goodbye  
(Give a kiss goodbye)  
'Cause we're not gonna work this out tonight

(Tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight)  
We don't have to fight tonight, tonight  
(Tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight)  
We just gotta try tonight  
(We're gonna work this out)

(Tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight)  
We don't have to fight tonight  
(Tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight)  
We just gotta try tonight

No, we're not gonna work this out tonight  
(We won't work this out)  
No, we're not gonna make this right  
So I'll give a kiss and say goodbye  
(Give a kiss goodbye)  
'Cause we're not gonna work this out tonight

Well, there's no need to fight we're just wasting time  
(Tonight)  
If you give it time well then maybe you'll find  
(We might work this out)

**Well, we know we're in love so let's keep it alive  
(Keep it alive, keep it alive)  
(Tonight)  
I'm starting to see the morning light  
We've finally worked this out**

As the music ended, it left Mitchie wondering. Did Shane really thought they could work all this mess out ? Was it just when he wrote the song or did he still believe in that ? Mitchie really wanted to work things out, maybe not date Shane again but she wanted her friend back. She had thought about it most of the night and still felt guilty about hurting Shane with her songs the previous day.

She took her song book and started to write a new song about how she felt without Shane and wanted to have him back. She was halfway through the first verse when her cell phone rang. She looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Nate. "Hey Nate."

"Mitchie can you come to the apartment now ?" Nate asked in a worried voice that got Mitchie nervous.

"What's wrong ? Is Caitlyn alright ?" She asked him, She heard him ask Caitlyn if he could tell her and Caitlyn said he had to. "Nate just tell me what's wrong, you're scaring me."

"Mitchie, Shane's not great he wants you beside him." He said and then realized he made it sound like Shane was on his deathbed. "He's great, he just won't calm down and he asks for you. Please come, he needs you." He asked her.

Mitchie stayed frozen on her bed, Shane wanted her beside him ? What was she supposed to do, she didn't even know if he put everything behind him or not. Mitchie kind of got closure over the last two days, but was it the same for him ?

"Mitchie ?" Shane's voice came from the receiver. He sounded completely broken and Mitchie felt her heart break with his. "I'm sorry about everything. Can you come please ?" She had no idea what could have happened to him to get him to cry but she wanted to help him.

"I'll be here in a few minutes." She said and put some shoes on and rushed outside her apartment and in her car. "I have to hang up Shane but I'll be here soon, okay ?" She asked him as she heard his sobs.

"Okay, thanks." He said and she hung up. She sped to the guys apartment trying to remember the last time she went there.

"_What do you want to do now Mitch ?" Shane asked his girlfriend cuddling to his side on the couch. Nate went to the girls place to get some alone time with Caitlyn and Jason was out visiting his parents for the weekend._

"_Stay like that, in your arms." Mitchie said and kissed Shane on the lips. He replied hungrily and they started to make out on the couch until Mitchie stopped him. "Or we could watch a movie." She said and managed to get out from under Shane's body before she went to the DVD shelf._

"_I don't care what you choose, I'll be too busy watching you." He whispered in her ear before claiming her back next to him on the couch. As her boyfriend had predicted, he didn't pay any attention to the movie and she didn't pay any attention to it either._

It was the last time she went there, a week later she broke up with Shane when some fan girls showed her the first page of a tabloid. She pulled up in front of the familiar building a few minutes later and rushed inside, dodging all of the paparazzi's questions. "Mitchie what are you doing here ?" "Are you and Shane back together ?" Were the only three questions she managed to make out of the street noise.

She rushed up the stairs and arrived out of breath in front of the guys' door. She took a few deep breath before running inside. She found Shane curled in a ball, his head on Caitlyn's lap. The three others looked up when she got in the room but Shane didn't react, after a few seconds Mitchie saw that he was sleeping. She tiptoed to the couch and knelt in front of Shane's face. Her heart broke a little more when she saw his tear stained face. "What happened ?" She asked them.

"I overheard Chelsea on the phone and she's using Shane to get her real boyfriend famous. I told him and he broke down. He mumbled things but we couldn't really make out anything, then he asked for you." Caitlyn explained and Mitchie finally understood why he wanted her here.

Mitchie passed her fingers through Shane's hair, and god had she missed the feeling. "Shane, it's Mitchie." She said softly to wake him up. "Come on pop star." She said and finally Shane awoke. "Hey, how you feeling ?" She asked him still playing with his hair.

Shane took her hand in his and kissed the back of it. "Thanks for coming." He said his voice cracking. Caitlyn got up and Mitchie took her spot. "Thanks for telling me Caitlyn." Shane said.

"Do you think I can give her the card now ?" Jason asked Nate.

"Jason !" Nate glared at his friend and motioned him to follow him out, Caitlyn in two, leaving Shane and Mitchie alone in the apartment.

"You want to talk about it ?" Mitchie proposed a few minutes later. Shane turned around so he would look up at her. He stayed silent, admiring her eyes, so Mitchie thought she might get everything off her chest. "I'm sorry about the songs, and releasing my album on the same day as yours."

"Caitlyn told me." He said softly. "I feel stupid." He finally said. "I can't believe I fell for her act and that I didn't see it coming. I'm the idiot now." He said with a small smile when he remembered the beginning of his relation with Mitchie.

"You're not stupid, you're in love. Love is blind." She told him with a sympathetic smile.

"I'm not in love with her." Shane told her and her eyes went wide at the revelation. "Well, I liked her, a lot, but you're the one I love. It's weird thought, it hurts even more badly than when you broke up with me." He said and Mitchie immediately noticed the tenses he used. He was about to explain what he meant when the door opened.

"What is going on here ?" Chelsea asked when she saw Mitchie and Shane together on the couch. "Shane what is she doing here ?" She asked a little angry, Mitchie couldn't get Shane back it would ruin her plan. Mitchie wanted to stood up for herself but Shane beat her to that.

"She has more right to be here than you do !" He snapped. It took Chelsea slightly aback and she stayed silent. "I can't believe you would use me like this, I can't believe I fell for your act. Mitchie and I broke up because of you !"

"Shaney, what are you talking about ?" She asked in a lovey-dovey voice.

"Oh please ! Caitlyn heard you !" Mitchie said without even noticing doing so.

"And who do you think you are ?" Chelsea asked Mitchie, walking pass Shane in Mitchie's direction.

"Chelsea, it's over. Go back to your boyfriend and find someone else to use to get him famous." Shane yelled at her and pulled her by the arm to the front door. "Don't even bother talking to me the next time you see me." He told her and slammed the door in her face. "Wow, it feels good." He said and went back to Mitchie on the couch, and resumed his position.

"So, why does it hurt more ?" Mitchie asked. She really didn't understand why and needed an answer.

"Well, she's the reason we broke up in the first place, if I had seen through her act we would still be together." Shane said. "I really feel stupid. Do you think you could forgive me someday ?" He asked her and she stayed silent for a bit.

"Shane, do you still love me ?" She asked, taking him by surprise and he nodded. "I love you too Shane but, we have a lot to talk about before I can forgive you and restart a relationship with you." She explained. She really wanted to get back with him but what would tell her it wouldn't happen again ? She had to be sure.

"Let's start talking then, I think we have till tomorrow morning to work things out, before the others come back." Shane said with a smile and Mitchie laughed internally as she remembered the song she had listened to in the morning.


	6. Pushing me away

Hello everyone,

Sorry I didn't update during the week, I was way too busy to write, but it's the week-end and here is the update.

I'm happy to see that you like it so far, I'd like to thank everyone who reads this story and more particularly people who review. (**Spwarkle** [I knew you would like last chapter, I thought of you when I wrote it] **PeaceLoveCheer45620** [sorry you had to wait the whole week ] **XxXphilippa001XxX** ; **ChocoCreamChu** [I guess you'll have you're answer in this chapter] **Xthereal-meX** ; **BandS4ever** ; **xWinniePoohx** [it's okay it's still a review, just happy you like this story])

Here comes the chapter, it's longer than usual, I hope you'll like it.

Review if you like it.

* * *

**In Our Songs :**

**Chapter 6 :**

**Pushing me away :**

"**Let's start talking then, I think we have till tomorrow morning to work things out, before the others come back." Shane said with a smile and Mitchie laughed internally as she remembered the song she had listened to in the morning.**

Shane sat up cross-legged on the couch and Mitchie copied his position. "What do you want to start with ?" She asked as they both stayed silent. They both had a lot to say to the other but neither one of them knew where to start. Shane bowed his head and took a deep breath. He was about to start telling her how stupid he had been when Mitchie decided she should go first. "I should have let you explain first, and not just break it off. Caitlyn told me what happened when we broke up, and now I know that I hurt you by not letting you explain." She said in a breath. She had to let it all out, rip the bandage and tell him everything in one go. "I didn't mean to hurt you by pushing you away after the first article. I just wanted to protect myself in case you would see her again and decide you liked her more than you liked me." Shane sat there flabbergasted. So that was why she was so distant at the time. "I should have tried to stay close to you, instead I pushed you into her arms." She said and tears spilled from her eyes.

"Mitchie." Shane sighed and took her in his arms. It had been a while since they had last done that, but it still felt like she belonged in his arms. The sparks where still there, if not stronger than before. "You wanted to protect yourself, I get that now. I have to admit that it hurt me and that I went for comfort to Chelsea at first, but I didn't see her as more than a friend. I can't blame you for that." He whispered in her ear as she sobbed into his shirt. "I wrote a song about that." He admitted and Mitchie looked up at him. "It's not on the album, but if you want I'll sing it to you someday." He proposed and she nodded. "Can I go now, or do you have something else to say ?" He asked and she shook her head.

"Before you start, can I ask you something ?" Mitchie asked him and he nodded her to go ahead. "Why did you stay with Chelsea if you didn't love her ?" That was a question Shane was anticipating but would have preferred to be asked after he apologized and got everything out of him.

"because I knew I couldn't have you back and that I would be miserable alone. When you broke up with me I went into zombie mode for a bit until I bumped into Chelsea. We went for a coffee together, and I felt better. It wasn't as good as being with you but it was alright. She apologized for kissing me, and we became friends and then we started dating." He explained and suddenly it kind of made sense in Mitchie's head.

"So you never really cheated on me ?" She asked Shane to be sure she got everything right. "You didn't kiss her, she kissed you ?" Shane nodded. "I'm stupid." Mitchie sobbed and buried her head into Shane's shirt again. She kept on repeating it over and over again.

"Mitchie, you're not stupid." Shane told her, rubbing her back. "I hurt you before, you just thought I would do it again. I don't blame you, I really don't." He pushed her chin up so he could look at her in the eye. "You are not stupid Mitchie Torres, do you hear me ?" He asked her, and she sighed in defeat. "Mitchie you're the kindest and most talented girl I have ever met. You're not stupid, you may overreact sometimes, but you're not stupid." He told her with a smile.

"Thanks." She said and hugged him tight. "I missed you, you know ?" She asked him. She never really dated someone else after she broke up with him, and it felt good to be back in his arms, to feel him close.

"I missed you too Mitchie." He said and kissed the top of her head. He wanted to feel her lips against his, but he knew that it was way too soon, and they weren't really back together. "Do you think you can forgive me ?" He asked timidly. He wanted to be back with her. Magazines would have a field day, and the band's publicist would probably be a little mad over him getting with someone just after he and Chelsea broke up, but he really didn't care. The whole world could call him a player, it would all be worth it if he was back with Mitchie.

"I don't have to forgive you, you did nothing wrong." Mitchie told him, resting her head on his shoulder. "Can you forgive me ? I was kind of mean, with the album and everything." She admitted.

"you were, but I was too. I brought Chelsea to Caitlyn's birthday party a few months ago." He reminded her. "and I understand where you're coming from. You were forgiven the second you walked through that door and comforted me Mitchie." He told her very seriously. They looked deep into each other's eyes, and started to lean in. Their lips were about to touch when Mitchie's phone went off. "leave it." Shane whispered, his lips brushing Mitchie's.

"It's Caitlyn, if I don't answer it, she'll barge in here in ten." She chuckled and took her phone. "yes Caitlyn." She said as she answered. "No we haven't killed each other." She said her best friend. "Yes you can come back, now, everything's fine." Mitchie said and hung up. "They'll be here in ten."

"You should have told her I was still crushed." He said and gathered the courage to lean in again. Their lips met for only a brief moment, but it was enough to remind them of how much they had missed each other. "Now I only have ten minutes to get six months worth of kisses." He said against her lips.

"Who said we were back together ?" Mitchie asked, she sounded serious when she was trying her hardest not to laugh at Shane's expression.

"Mitchie, would you be my girlfriend. Again ?" He asked really seriously.

"Shane I was joking. But yes I'll be your girlfriend, again." She said with a smile. He didn't hesitate this time to press his lips to hers. They both put as much passion as they could gather. Their only goal, show to the other one how much they had missed them.

"Would it be too soon if I told you that I love you right now ?" He asked when they pulled away for air. "If it is it's okay, I'll keep it to myself. Mitchie couldn't keep her giggle in this time.

"Shane you kind of just did." She pointed out. "And no, it wouldn't be too soon, because I love you too." She said and pecked his lips. "Now that everything is good again, what do you want to eat cause I'm starving." She said and as if on cue her stomach growled.

"I can hear that. " He chuckled, he tightened his grip around her waist and rested his head in the cook of her neck. "Don't worry about that, I bet the others will bring something back."

They cuddled and kissed for the few minutes they had left to themselves, and as Shane predicted, Caitlyn, Nate and Jason brought take out with them. "Aww look how cute they are together." Caitlyn cooed when she saw them in each other's arms on the couch. Nate laughed at his girlfriend which earned him a slap on the shoulder. "Don't make fun of me, I'm just happy for them. Plus they do look cute."

When he saw Shane and Mitchie, Jason came running to the couch and decided they should have a group hug to celebrate. "My two best friends are back together !" He said happily and skipped to the kitchen to get plates.

"Fell the love Jase." Nate said, and the other three laughed at him.

"He loves you as much as them." Caitlyn told him and pecked his pout. "But I love you more." She said against his lips. "So everything good ?" Caitlyn asked her best friend when she sat on Nate's lap.

"Everything is back to normal." Mitchie said and smiled up at Shane. "I should have let him explain, and I was stupid. But everything is good now, and we're stronger than ever." She told her friends. They could see how happy Shane and Mitchie were now that this was all behind them. Mitchie and Shane weren't really unhappy when they were over, but they clearly weren't as happy as they were when they were together.

They ate and laughed together while eating, just like they used to when their to friends were still a couple, and soon came the time for bed. "You staying here tonight ?" Shane asked Mitchie.

"I should probably go back to the apartment. The paparazzi saw me getting up there, and although I want the whole world to know you're mine again, it wouldn't look too good." She told him with a sad smile. "I'll be the one to wake you up tomorrow." She told him a little bit more happy and kissed his lips sweetly.

"I bet I'll be up before you're here." Shane told her playfully.

"You're on. Goodnight Pop star. I love you." She told him when they were at the door. She kissed him one last time and joined Caitlyn who was waiting for her by the elevator. Mitchie had a grin plastered to her face the whole elevator ride down to the lobby, but it soon became a frown when she remembered the photographers outside of the boys building. "I guess we'll have to run." She told Caitlyn who nodded sadly. She took a deep breath before Caitlyn opened the door. As soon as they were out of the building, flashes went off, and thousands of questions were asked.

"Mitchie are you and Shane back together ?" one of them asked. The two friends stayed silent and made their way to their cars. Most of the paparazzi followed Mitchie as she jogged to her car. This story would surely make paper's front page in the morning. Eventually they made their way back to their apartment before the paparazzi, and were able to get safely in.

"They have been this crazy in a long time." Caitlyn commented, leaning against their front door, a little out of breath. "You might need to release a statement with Shane, just so they don't go more crazy." Mitchie nodded in agreement and they both went to sleep. When she got inside her room, she set her alarm, thing she would never do, so it would go off at 6am. There was just no way she would let Shane win so easily.

She slept well that night, just the thought of being back with Shane made her happy, and she fell asleep as soon as her head touched the pillow. To her surprise she woke up five minutes before her alarm and went to take a shower, she took Caitlyn's keys and jumped in her car before driving to the guys apartment. There was no need for breakfast, she would eat once she was there. When she arrived to her destination, it was 6.30 and only a few photographers were still in front of the building. She hurried inside, dodging their questions, and made her way up to the penthouse.

She opened the door slowly and closed it behind her. The apartment was totally silent and she knew she had won her bet. She made her way silently to Shane's room and found him right in the middle of the bed, taking every bit of space. Leaned down and brush her lips to his briefly, Shane stayed asleep but steered a little. "I won, now make some room for me." She whispered inside his ear and his eyes fluttered open.

"What time is it ?" He asked his voice heavy with sleep. He scooted a little and Mitchie got under the covers after removing her shoes. He immediately put his arms around her waist and held her close to his bare chest.

"Just after 6.30." Mitchie said and kissed him again. "You can go back to sleep if you want to." She told him, and she didn't have to tell it twice. Five minutes later, Shane's breathing was even and he was asleep again.

Nate woke them up about an hour later. "Wake up lovebirds." He said with a smile. He couldn't be happier to see them back together. They were a perfect match.

Jason appeared in the doorway in a flash. "Lovebirds ? Where ?" He asked excitedly and everyone laughed at his cluelessness. "What's so funny ?" Jason asked and the three others shrugged it off.

"Nothing Jase." Mitchie told him and went to help Nate make breakfast. After breakfast Shane and Mitchie stayed in his room and just cuddled. "Can I hear the song ?" She asked him a little later. Shane nodded and took his guitar before starting to play.

**Run, run like you do****  
****I'm chasing you****  
****I'm on your tail****  
****I'm gaining fast****  
****You're going nowhere****  
****Try to fix what you've done****  
****Turn back the sun****  
****The night is calling****  
****And we're falling faster now****  
****  
****Pushing me away****  
****Every last word, every single thing you say****  
****Pushing me away****  
****try to stop me now but it's already too late****  
****Pushing me away****  
****If you really don't care then say it to my face****  
****Pushing me away****  
****Push, push, pushing me away****  
****  
****Stop! Tell me the truth****  
****Cause I'm so confused****  
****Spinning round these walls are falling down and I need you****  
****More than you know, I'm not letting go****  
****I'm getting close, so take my hand****  
****And please just tell me why****  
**

**Pushing me away****  
****Every last word, every single thing you say****  
****Pushing me away****  
****try to stop me now but it's already too late****  
****Pushing me away****  
****If you really don't care then say it to my face****  
****Pushing me away****  
****Push, push, pushing me away****  
****  
****Push, push, pushing me away****  
****Push, push, pushing me away****  
****Push, push, pushing me away****  
****Push, push, pushing me away****  
****Push, push, pushing me away****  
****Push, push, pushing me away****  
****Push, push, pushing me away****  
**

**Pushing me away****  
****Every last word, every single thing you say****  
****Pushing me away****  
****try to stop me now but it's already too late****  
****Pushing me away****  
****If you really don't care then say it to my face****  
****Pushing me away****  
****Push, push, pushing me away****  
****  
****Pushing me away****  
**

It blew Mitchie away, it had been so long she hadn't seen him perform that she couldn't suppress a smile. He loved performing more than anything, Mitchie could tell just by looking at him. He was the same man she fell in love at camp rock five years earlier. "What you thinking ?" He asked her as he set his guitar behind them on the bed.

"I love it, although it brings back memories of things I'd rather forget, I love it." Mitchie said and started to lean in. She stopped just millimeters before his lips. "But I love you more." She said and finally let their lips touch in a rather passionate kiss.

"Eww, get a room !" Caitlyn said in the doorway.

"We're in one, leave us alone." Shane told her, pulling away just centimeters and keeping his eyes on Mitchie. Caitlyn left and closed the door, a grin plastered on her face, and Shane went back to kissing Mitchie senseless.


	7. Until you're mine

Hello everyone !

I'm so sorry it took me so long to update, I had to start my revisions for my exams next week so I didn't really have a lot of time to write this chapter.

For those who are wondering and don't follow me on twitter, this isn't the end of this story, there is still a lot of drama to come.

Thank you to everyone who reads, favorites, alerts and reviews this story, I really appreciate it. Special thanks to Spwarkle ; ChocoCreamChu ; Channy4ever19 ; xWinniePoohx ; sweetcinnamonxoxo ; Disneysara7771. thanks for reviewing guys, you're the best.

Anyway, here is Chapter 7, I hope you'll like it. There might not be a song in each next chapters. I'll try my best to update next week-end once I'm done with my exams. Wish me luck.

* * *

**In Our Songs**

**Chapter 7 :**

**Until you're mine :**

The next few weeks were hectic for the couple, both of them were hounded by paparazzi every minute of every day and it was starting to get on their nerves, mostly Mitchie's. "I think I'm gonna punch the next one I see in the face." She said as she sat on her couch. Shane and her were supposed to go on their first date since they got back together but the bunch of crazy paparazzi in front of her apartment made it impossible for them to leave.

"I guess we'll stay in then." Shane said and sat next to her, his arm draped across her shoulders to comfort her. He could see that she was upset at the situation and wanted to make her happy again, no matter what it would take. "Maybe we should just tell them." He proposed.

"Shane, they'll go crazier, you know them." She said in a sigh. "I would love to tell the whole world that we're back together, but look how crazy they are right now." She told him, pointing at the front door. "What do you think they'll do when we tell them ?"

"Mitchie, it will die down if we tell them, it will take a little while but it will eventually, but if we stay like that it will get worse." Shane told her. He didn't want to argue but it was the best option they had since Chelsea went to the press.

_Nate had been the first to find out about the article when he went to get coffee in the morning. He passed a news-stand and there, on the cover of the most read tabloid in the country was a__ photograph of Shane and Chelsea in a broken heart. The magazine titled : __**"How Shane Gray used her."**_

_He didn't think twice and bought a copy before running back to the apartment. He shook his two friends awake and showed them the cover. "What a bitch !" Was Mitchie's reaction. "How can she say that, she was the one using him. Who the hell does she think she is ?" How she got the story out after only one and a half day was a mystery to Shane, but he knew what the consequences it would have._

"_What is she saying ?" He asked Nate, a little hesitant. This could be really bad for the band and possibly for Mitchie too, if the title meant what he thought it meant._

"_I don't know I haven't read it yet." He said and sat on the bed opening the magazine at the article's page so that the three of them could read. "I came as soon as I saw it."_

_The article was bad for his rep, as Shane had predicted, and of course it was full of lies. He thought that she was a nice girl but obviously he had been wrong._

"_**Shane Gray and Chelse**__**a Parker, it's over." **__The article titled. Mitchie didn't pay any attention to the beginning of the article and went straight to the 'interesting' part.__** "Parker says : "I can't believe he used me to make his ex jealous. He seemed like such a nice guy." Seem**__**s like Gray went back to his player ways to get back with his ex-girlfriend and singer, Mitchie Torres. The two had broken up just after the new year started, and both have yet to comment on the why of their break**__**up, but word on the street is that Torres **__**called it off after pictures of Gray and Parker kissing appeared in the press. Sure thing is, Smitchie seems to be back on the road. Gray and Torres have indeed been spotted together yesterday, and Torres seems to have found a second home in Connect 3's ap**__**artment." **__With the article were several pictures. One of Chelsea leaving the apartment two nights before with teary eyes and small tears on her cheeks (probably fake in Mitchie's opinion) and others of Shane and her together._

"_This girl sickens me." Nate said when he finished reading the article. "How can she lie about that so openly ?" He said and Shane stayed silent. "Aren't you angry ?" He asked his friend. "Come on Shane, she said, and I quote, I loved him so much, I would have never done something like this to him." He said in a impression of Chelsea. Mitchie suppressed her giggles and waited for Shane's reaction. She was as mad at Chelsea as Nate, but she was doing a better job at hiding it._

"_It was bound to happen. She wasn't gonna tell the truth." Shane finally said resigned. "She wanted to be the first to talk about it, that way she was the poor girl and she could get her boyfriend some fame." Shane was really angry he didn't think of it first since her reaction was to be expected. Chelsea was no saint and he wouldn't give her the satisfaction of answering to her accusations._

"_I guess I should probably change my next single." Mitchie said and took her cell phone, and Nate nodded._

"_Mitchie, don't give her the satisfaction." Shane plead and tried to take the phone from her hands. "That's exactly what she wants and I know when this song was written and why you wrote it, I don't care what people will think. She just wants to get in your head and make our lives miserable. Don't let have what she wants, I know you love this song."_

_Mitchie had abandoned her plan after Shane talked her out of it but she knew it wouldn't look good and that tabloids would have a field day after that._

Mitchie had a TV performance the next day for the release of her new single. Shane would be side stage, although she had an inkling he would end up on set sitting next to her, being interrogated about Chelsea. They had decided to go with Shane's idea since it was kind of obvious they were back together anyway, so why not tell the world, it wouldn't change a lot of things. With everything happening at the same time, she was hoping paparazzi would go crazy once and for all and leave them alone after that, kind of like ripping a bandage.

"And now everyone, please welcome on our stage, Mitchie Torres with her new single _Until you're mine_." The host announced and the audience cheered for her. Shane hugged wishing her good luck and she stepped on stage as the music started.

**My state of mind ****  
****has finally got the best of me ****  
****I need you next ****to me ****  
****  
****I'm trying to find ****  
****a way that I could get to you ****  
****I just wanna get to you****  
****  
****The world I see is perfect now ****  
****you're all around ****  
****with you I can breath****  
****  
****Until you're mine ****  
****I have to find ****  
****a way to fill this hole inside****  
****I've got to fight****  
****without you he****re by my side ****  
****until you're mine****  
****not gonna be****  
****even close to complete ****  
****I won't rest until ****  
****you're mine, mine****  
****  
****Alone inside ****  
****I can only hear your voice ****  
****ringing through the noise****  
****  
****can't find my mind****  
****keeps on coming back to you ****  
****always back to you****  
****  
****Wanting so****mething out of reach****  
****it's killing me ****  
****and you're all I see yeah****  
****  
****Until you're mine ****  
****I have to find ****  
****a way to fill this hole inside****  
****I've got to fight****  
****without you here by my side ****  
****until you're mine****  
****not gonna be****  
****even close to complete ****  
****I won't rest until ****  
****you****'re mine, mine****  
****  
****Yes I'm wondering ****  
****if we were meant to be ****  
****forget about fading, just hold me****  
****  
****I'm ready to begin****  
****the waiting has to end****  
****right now, too late ****  
****I've got to find a way yeah yeah ****  
****  
****Mine ****  
****until you're mine ****  
****until you're mine ****  
****I have to find ****  
****a wa****y to fill this hole inside****  
****I've got to fight****  
****without you here by my side ****  
****until you're mine****  
****not gonna be****  
****even close to complete ****  
****I won't rest until ****  
****you're mine, mine****  
****  
****My state of mind****  
****has finally got the best from me****  
****I need you next to me**

She ended the song and joined the interviewer on another part of the set. "So Mitchie, this is the second single off your album, what has it changed for you to release an album ?" She asked Mitchie and she thought that at least the host had the decency to talk about the album first.

"It's amazing." Mitchie said sincerely. "I don't feel any different though, I still live in the same apartment, I have the same friends, I hang out in the same spots and I don't think more people recognize me." She said chuckling a little. "It's great to know that my music is really out there, not only on the internet anymore." She was really happy to be a "real" singer as she would put it. An album just made it so much more real.

As predicted more indiscrete questions came right after. "So who's the guy you're talking about in this song ? Would it be Shane ?" The host, Camellia, asked Mitchie while glancing side stage where Shane was standing.

"I'll be completely honest with you, it is about Shane." Mitchie said, a smile forming on her lips as she said Shane's name. "I wrote that song a few weeks after our break up. I didn't do anything about it though. Just the song." She said, trying to prevent everyone thinking she did everything to break Shane and Chelsea up.

Then it was time for the questions Camellia really wanted to ask. "So everyone is wondering this past few weeks, are you and Shane back together ?" She asked eagerly. Mitchie glanced quickly at Shane and saw a stage hand usher him on stage. He didn't put up a fight and took a seat next to her on the couch, the audience screaming when they saw him. "Shane !" Camellia said in fake surprise. "So Shane, are you and Mitchie back together ?"

The two lovers shared a glance and smiled at each other before turning back to Camellia. "Well, Mitchie and I agreed to come out with the truth in order to have more privacy." Shane started to explain as Camellia leaned forward in her seat. He took Mitchie's hand and looked straight to the camera. "Yes we are back together. We both made mistakes before, we explained ourselves and we gave each other a second chance." He said and squeezed Mitchie's hand as the audience squealed happily at the news.

"Well congratulations." Camellia said with a warm smile. "Now what everyone wants to know. Shane did you use Chelsea Parker to get Mitchie back." The couple tensed at the question. They knew the question would be asked but they didn't want to give into her game.

"No, I didn't use her to get back with Mitchie. I would never do such a thing although I admit that at first I hung out with her to replace Mitchie." Shane said. Mitchie hoped Camellia wouldn't push it farther but of course as a good journalist, she had to.

"So, you're saying that Chelsea lied ?" Camellia pushed. Since Shane had walked on stage, Mitchie felt kind of invisible and was pondering standing up and just leaving, but it wouldn't look good.

"She wants her bit of fame." Shane told Camellia. "I don't really mind, she can say whatever she wants, I know the truth and so does Mitchie. That's the most important." Shane then kissed Mitchie's temple and put an end to the interview very politely.

When they left the studio hand in hand and surrounded by a few security guards, the paparazzi were even crazier. Shane didn't let go of Mitchie's waist till she was securely in the SUV. "I told you so." Mitchie mumbled under her breath and Shane chuckled at her attitude.

He draped his arm around her shoulder and she rested her head on his shoulder. "It will get better, I promise." He said running his hand in her hair. "We only have to put up with them for the rest of the week. We're leaving for camp rock Sunday morning." He reminded her and she smiled back at him. Camp rock would help her get trough that week, and they both knew that.


	8. Camp Rock

Hello everyone ! Long time no see.

So sorry it took me so long to update again, I had the flu during the holidays and my first week back was really busy with 35 hours of class so I never had the time to finish this chapter. There's no song in this one, mostly because I didn't know which one to put on there.

I'd like to thank every single one of you readers, it means a lot to me to know that people actually read what I write and that they like it, so thank you all.

Thank you to people who took the time to review last chapter. **xWinniePoohx ; Xthereal-meX ; AutumnLynn ; c1m1rline ; lovelivelifehope14 ; Channy4ever19 ; Godschildteewty ; Gabriella91 ; SkyVanAlen12.**

Just to remind you, you can follow me on twitter (**poppysmic59**), I keep you updated on my stories and the next updates.

Now I'll let you read this chapter. I hope you'll like it.

* * *

**In Our Songs :**

**Chapter 8 :**

**Camp Rock :**

"Mitchie, come on the boys are waiting downstairs already !" Caitlyn yelled from the hallway and Mitchie sat on her suitcase to close it. "I could have landed you one of mines, you know." Her best friend chuckled from the door.

"And you couldn't have told me that earlier ?" She asked Caitlyn. "Get your butt over here and help me zip this thing closed." Mitchie said a little irritated. It was 6am on a Sunday, and although she was dying to go back to Camp Rock, she wouldn't have minded a few more hours of sleep.

Caitlyn walked into Mitchie's room and sat on the suitcase as Mitchie closed it the best way she could. "I hope it doesn't explode." She giggled as the two girls made their way downstairs and into the boys' SUV. "Sorry, someone had a hard time closing their suitcase, and just to be clear, I'm talking about Mitchie." She said playfully.

"Ah, ah very funny. Let me sleep till we get there." Mitchie said and laid her head on Shane's shoulder who was sitting next to her in the back seat. She soon fell asleep and it seemed like nothing could wake her up, not even Jason's constant whining.

"I'm bored." He said for the fifth time since they left New York an hour earlier. "Shane, I'm bored." He said again.

"What do you want me to do Jase ? We'll stop soon to have a quick breakfast." He told his friend with a sigh, and looked down at the still sleeping Mitchie. She would know exactly what to do in this moment, she always knew how to distract Jason in times like these and a part of him was dying to wake her up just so he would just stop whining already, but he knew she was exhausted.

"Can we play 'I see' ?" He asked with pleading eyes and Shane agreed to stop his whining. "Alright, so I see … curls." He said after a moment.

"Nate." Shane said without emotions. He would always start by describing Nate when they played that game.

"How come you always find on the first guess." Jason said impressed.

"Because you always start by the same one, Jase." Nate said from the front of the car, not taking his eyes from the road. "Find something harder, like a tree or a car for example." He advised his friend.

"Okay, so I see something green." Jason started and Shane tried really hard not to laugh at him.

"A tree."

"No, a car !" Jason said, happy that for once Shane hadn't found on the first guess.

"Jase, the whole purpose of the game is to make him guess, not give him the answer." Nate said laughing quietly and earned a slap on the shoulder from Caitlyn. "What did I do ?"

"Be nice, he was just happy Shane didn't guess right." Caitlyn scolded him. "Pick something else Jase." She said turning around a little and took part in the game.

"Okay guys, breakfast stop !" Nate announced as he parked 15 minutes later.

"What was it ?" Caitlyn asked Jason as they both stepped out of the car. "It has wings and it flies. What is it if it's not a bird or a plane ?"

"A fly." Jason said dismissing it.

"Mitchie, Mitch." Shane cooed in his sleeping girlfriend's ear. "It's breakfast time, you have to wake up and eat something." He said stoking her cheek and she stirred awake. "Hey sleepyhead." He told her before pecking her lips.

"Hi" She replied, her voice still heavy with sleep. They both got out of the car and followed the others inside the dinner.

The five of them sat at a booth at the back and waited for a waitress to take their order. "Hey hot shots, what can I get for you ?" A pretty trashy looking girl asked them, ignoring Caitlyn and Mitchie altogether. Both girls looked at each other and repressed a laughing fit.

"I'd like pancakes and a coffee, please." Jason said.

"The same for the rest of us." Nate said after a look at the others. The girl wrote it down and left for the kitchen before coming back with 5 coffees. She put them on the table along with paper towels and left.

"Hey look, she even gave you her number !" Mitchie said in fake enthusiasm, showing the paper towel to Shane.

"I don't care, I have the perfect girl right there." He said and pecked her lips.

"Aww, aren't they cute ?" Caitlyn cooed at how in love her two friends were.

Nate put his arm around her shoulder and leaned into her ear. "We're cuter." He whispered and she giggled in answer. A few minutes later their food arrived and they ate before hitting the road again. A few hours later, they finally saw the camp rock sign, and Mitchie and Caitlyn were getting more and more excited as they got closer. For Mitchie, Camp Rock was like a third home, after hers and Caitlyn's apartment and her parents' house.

"Hey Mitchie, is your mom coming this year ?" Jason asked her and she shook her head a little sad. "Why not ?" He asked again. Connie was camp Rock's cook ever since Mitchie came the first time, but this year though she wouldn't be there and Mitchie was a little sad that she wouldn't get to spend time with her mother over the summer. She missed her.

"It's my parents 25th anniversary, so they're going on a second honeymoon." She said a little sad. Shane noticed her change of mood and gave her a side hug. "It's alright though I'll go over there after camp and spend time with them." Told them, trying to convince herself more than her friends.

A few minutes later, Nate pulled up in front of Brown's office. He was already waiting for them sitting on the stairs. "Finally my teachers are here !" He said happily when they got out of the car.

"Hey Uncle Brown." Shane said waving at his uncle, not wanting to let go of Mitchie. "Are we the last one to get here ?" He asked Brown, looking around quickly.

"No you're not, I'm still waiting for a few of your colleges to get here." Brown said and led them to two cabins. "Girls you'll be staying in your usual cabin and guys, you'll be staying in the one next to theirs. I trust you, so I don't want any funny business, set a good example for the campers." He said, mostly looking at Nate and Caitlyn.

"Brown, you know our beliefs." Nate reminded the camp's director.

"Yes and I've been a boy your age before too. I know how your mind works Nathaniel." He said a little menacingly to get his point across. "Please, keep things PG-13 this summer. You know I hate to be uncool." He said opening the girls' cabin when Dee came into view.

The two adults locked eyes and the fact didn't go unnoticed by Shane. "Well, I hate to be uncool too Uncle Brown, I hope you'll set a good example for your campers too." He teased his uncle.

"there's nothing going on." Brown told all of them. "Now, shut up here she comes." He silenced them as Dee got got close enough to hear their conversation. Shane tried hard to keep his laughter in at his uncle acting like a teenager.

"Brown, Peggy and Ella just arrived." She informed him. "Mitchie, Caitlyn how are you girls ?" She asked.

"Feel the love Dee." Nate mumbled, but nobody could here him above the girls screaming. Peggy and Ella had ventured into Camp in search for Brown, and both Mitchie and Caitlyn went running their way.

"It's been so long. I can't believe you're back. I've missed you." Mitchie said, hugging Peggy tight.

"Aww, I've missed you too." She told her, and saw Caitlyn eying her from the corner of her eye. "Both of you." She added and gave a hug to Caitlyn once she let go of Mitchie. "I've missed this place." She said taking a deep breath of fresh air.

"I know what you mean. We come back here every year and each time it feels like an eternity." Caitlyn told her two old friends. "So what have you two girls have been up to lately ?"

"Working on possibly a second album. Nothing sure yet." Peggy said while the four girls made their way back to where Brown, Dee and the three boys were waiting for them. "Speaking of albums, congrats Mitchie. I have two copies already. I love it, you did an amazing job." She told Mitchie with a warm smile. Peggy had released an album one year after she won the final jam, things had gone good for her but she wanted to take things slow and don't rush things when it came to her music.

"thanks Peggy, it means a lot coming from you." Mitchie said and went back to Shane's arms. "What about you Ella ?"

"Nothing much, designing clothes." She shrugged. They continued talking about each others lives around lunch that Nate and Mitchie fixed for their friends. "So you guys are back together ?" Ella asked a little confused.

"That we are." Shane said, draping his arm around Mitchie's shoulders, and kissed the top of her head. "I was a fool for even letting her go in the first place." He added, looking into her brown eyes dreamily before kissing her sweetly. Those last few weeks had been heaven for the both of them. Apart from the Chelsea thing and the paparazzi going a little crazy, it had been a honeymoon, but Mitchie knew deep down inside that something bad was going to happen soon. It was unavoidable, she had had her dose of happiness for the time being and hers and Shane's relationship would be put to test this summer.

Her subconscious worries were proved right the next morning in Brown's office, when they met with the other counselors. "Well good morning everyone. Welcome back for the ones who are regulars and just welcome to those of you who are teaching here for the first summer." Brown started when the last ones entered his office. "I'm Brown Cesario, the camp's director. Things kinda changed since last year and you might not teach what you did back then." He announced and Mitchie grew nervous. "Nate, you'll teach song writing, Jason guitar, Caitlyn producing, Ella stage presence, Peggy you'll take Mitchie's singing class, Shane you'll have a class with Mitchie about duets, The piano class will be taught by Dana Turner , and finally Luke you'll teach hip-hop. Shane can help you if you want." He announced and everyone turned to the only unknown face in the room. I they were honest with themselves, they hadn't even noticed him standing there. The only thing that made them turn is the familiar name.

Luke stood there, a smirk on his face when he looked at Shane and Mitchie, holding hands. This should be fun he thought. When she saw his smirk, Mitchie knew he would be the one to put their couple to test, and she swore to herself she wouldn't let him break them up again.

* * *

Yes, I had to put Luke and Dana in this story, just to add a bit of drama. It would be boring otherwise.

So what do you think will happen ? Will Luke manage to break Shane and Mitchie up or will they survive the summer ?

I hope you liked that chapter, and again I'm sorry it took me so much time to update.


End file.
